


kissing you is like seeing the stars.

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Series: post take us back romance [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Captured Violet, F/F, First Kiss, Post take us back, clem took the best friend louis/save louis route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: a few weeks after they get back from the delta, violet asks clementine to spend some time with her on the bell tower.





	kissing you is like seeing the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm planning on making two of these? this one's a violet romance on the bell tower post ep 4 where clem's best friends with louis and saved him, as you can tell from the tags lmao. the next one's gonna be a piano romance scene with louis where it's basically flipped (so clem took the best friend/save route with violet). anyway, i hope you enjoy this!!

“Why’d you do it?” Violet’s voice pierced the heavy silence that hung over the pair. They were sitting on the edge of the bell tower that was overlooking the school. Willy, Aasim, and Louis had been working on a pulley so that Violet could get up there, and had surprised her with it. She still had to go up with someone else, and she couldn’t see the stars, but she told them that she just felt calmer when she was up there. Like she could feel the stars even if she couldn't see them. She’d asked Clementine to come with her this time, but the other girl had been unsure of what she’d wanted to talk about.

Clem frowned, turning to face her.

“What do you mean?”

Violet sighed. “Why’d… why’d you let them take me?” Her words lacked the anger and bitterness from before, replaced only by defeat. Acceptance. Surrender.

Clementine looked away from the blonde. She knew that Violet was going to ask her this at some point, but it wasn’t a conversation she’d been looking forward to. “I… it was a split second decision, really, but… I did it because you reminded me of myself, and I knew I’d be able to take it.”

Violet frowned, eyes narrowed. “What, so you just made the decision for me?”

“I mean, I just… I saw you, and I saw Louis, and I knew I’d only have time to save one of you. I made the decision to save Louis because I knew you could handle yourself, keep your head down, and get out in one piece when we came to get you,” Clem shook her head. “Guess I didn’t count on you being so upset with me. I should have, though. Just because I thought you could handle it didn’t mean I was entitled to force it on you.”

Violet shook her head, deflating. “No, I- I’d rather it have been me than Louis. I love him, but he doesn’t know when to keep his damn mouth shut,” She paused for a moment, shifting to a more comfortable position. “I didn’t see it like that at first, you know? It wasn’t me or Louis, it was me or not me. And… so many people in my life have chosen not me, but I guess… I just thought you were different.”

“Violet, I’m sorry…” Clementine started, but the other girl reached out to her, feeling for her hand. When she found it, Violet carefully placed hers over Clementine’s.

“No, don’t be. Because you are different. Everyone else in my life who’s left? They didn’t come back. But you did. Twice. Fuck, three times, if you count…” She gestured vaguely in the general direction of Clem’s leg. “You know. It… it means a lot. That you came back.”

Clem took a moment to look at the girl next to her. Bathed in moonlight, the wind gently brushing the hair into her face she looked… perfect. Almost other-worldly. Clem smiled softly in spite of herself.

“You know… I’ve been forced apart from a lot of people since all this started. Left willingly, too. Being around other people… I’d almost given up, you know? Because no matter what I did, it seemed like… they’d all die in the end. Or worse,” She shuddered. “But you… we’re okay. We’re going to be okay.”

Violet exhaled softly.

“Yeah. I think we are.”

There was a momentary lull in the conversation, before Violet spoke up again.

“Louis… how’s he feeling? About… about Tenn, and what happened?” She asked, concerned. Clementine sighed.

“I mean… none of us are okay with what happened. I really wish there’d been a way for me to save him, you know? Louis took it hard at first. Things weren’t the same without his constant joking, you know? While we were all processing. I think he’s moving forward, though.”

“If there’s one thing he can do well, it’s light up the damn room. Not that it’s all he can do well, I just mean…” She paused. “I give him a hard time, but I really do care about him. More than anything. He’s always been there for me. Just because he’s not the most conventional survivor doesn’t mean he’s not strong.”

Clementine smiled. “I get what you’re saying. The last group I was with, there was this boy, Gabe. He was… moody, and kind of a dick to his uncle. He made some mistakes, too. Mistakes that got people in trouble. But… he had a good heart, you know? Under all that damn attitude.” She smiled fondly. “What I mean is, just because someone’s not a conventional survivor, doesn’t mean they’re not capable of making it. As far as I know, Gabe’s still alive. And Louis definitely is. From my experience, the people who might not seem like textbook survivors are holding on to the most humanity.”

Violet nodded, leaning back. “You’re right. And I mean, Louis is still kicking, right? He’s stronger than he looks.”

“Amen.”

“You know… there’s a lot of things I miss. About… about seeing, I mean. Louis smiling is pretty much at the top of the list,” She said fondly. “But… number one? That’s the stars.”

Clementine glanced up at the night sky and took it in as Violet continued to speak.

“Shit, I… I fucking loved looking at the stars, Clem. I could stare up at them for hours. I did, actually. I’d come up here to think, and I’d just… get lost in them, you know? It really helped me deal with all the bullshit that was going on. Like, maybe life sucked, but at least the universe had the decency to give us something as beautiful as the stars, you know?”

Clementine wished she could give Violet the night sky.

“Yeah. I do.”

Violet sighed again. “I just… I wish I could look at them one more time. God, I was so fucking stupid, following Minnie. I should’ve just gotten off that fucking boat when I had the chance, then I could… see what you look like right now.”

Clem smiled softly. “Well, I’m down a leg from the last time you saw me, but other than that…” She trailed off, and Violet cracked a small smile. “But, I get where you’re coming from. What I wouldn’t give to be able to run around with AJ and Rosie, or hell, even to just kick some walker ass. But… at least I’m here. I probably should’ve died from my bite, but I beat the odds. And hey, so did you.”

Violet nodded thoughtfully. “I guess we did. Good for us.”

Clementine paused for a moment, before turning to face Violet. “What did it feel like to you, when you looked at the stars?”

Violet looked past her wistfully. “I… shit, there was always just this… feeling in my chest, like as long as I could see the stars, I’d be okay, you know? When Sophie and Minnie… when I thought they’d died, I came up here a lot. And no matter how fucked up I felt, looking at the stars always gave me that feeling. And…” Violet rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just… talk so much.”

Clem shook her head, before remembering that Violet couldn’t see her. “Hey, I asked. I was interested.”

Violet smiled softly. “Well, thanks. For listening, I mean. You’re a really good friend, Clem.”

Clementine took a deep breath, before choosing her next words carefully. Now seemed like as good a time as any. “I kind of… I mean, I hope that… we’re more than friends.”

Violet turned toward her quickly, mouth slightly ajar, and Clem continued shakily. “And I want…” She leaned forward to kiss the other girl, before stopping just short.

“Can I… kiss you?” She whispered, and Violet nodded.

“Yes,” She breathed, and that was all Clementine needed before she closed the rest of the gap between them.

The kiss was a little awkward, and it only lasted a few seconds, but it left Clem with a giddy feeling as she pulled away. Violet was still facing her, her expression almost disbelieving.

“...Holy shit.” The girl finally said. Clem gave a breathy laugh.

“That’s romantic.”

“I mean, holy shit.”

Violet brushed her fingers over Clementine’s hand and scooted closer to the other girl.

“So… that was… good?” Clementine asked, and Violet smiled.

“Clementine… kissing you is like seeing the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! comments/kudos are always welcome, i'd love to hear your thoughts!! have a great day.


End file.
